Beauty of the Beast I
by Sakura KiraKira
Summary: My very first fanfic, please be nice! Auron fifteen years befroe the game. It ties in nicely, there are a few mistakes the biggest is when he loses his eye. He's got it in the Jecht Spheres! T T but generally I'm very proud. Bit of fangirlism for ya.
1. 1: Indescribable?

One

Indescribable? 

_Somewhere South of Lake macalania. Evening._

High Priest Kinoc's monastery, located on the edge of Macalania Woods was well hidden from the rest of Spira. It's residents were a group of warrior monks trained to defend Spira from Sin's attacks. The best of them was a twenty year old swordsman; this young man was an authority figure among the other residents and it was his responsibility to lead the song of prayer. He'd chosen Lady Yunalesca's song for this night.

He entered the hall, walking by the assembled lines of monks, long red coat trailing behind him. Malakai, an old friend of his, caught his eye and winked. 

"Hey, Auron."

He received a faint smile as response. Auron reached the front of the hall and kneeled. He started to speak- but the doors at the far end of the hall, through which he'd just entered, opened again. A young blonde girl stood, watching him. His first instinct was to have someone get rid of her. Being female, she wasn't supposed to be anywhere near here. She wasn't staff. She must be a visitor from Bevelle, or a member of the High Priest's family, Auron thought. He looked down at his hands and began again, this time interrupted by a roaring sound from outside, like a massive wave had passed by. The High Priest, who had been sitting to one side of the hall, got to his feet.

"We will investigate. Auron, take Malakai and Lowell. I'll take Nadim and Palmer."

The two groups hurriedly left the hall. These disturbances weren't rare; there were fiends all over Macalania, particularly near the lake. They had to be checked, however, as some of the fiends would cause damage to the building or corner unseasoned travellers. 

As Auron passed the blonde girl, he felt her gaze follow him. He dismissed it and carried on out of the hall and down the corridor towards the entrance hall and the huge iron doors. 

Once outside, Malakai was far less serene. 

"Let's hope it's a big 'un! I can't be arsed with this singing crap, I wanna get back to training!"

He swung his blue- bladed sword around, narrowly missing Lowell's legs. 

"Focus, Malakai." Auron said, keeping his voice low, "You don't want trouble the High Priest."

"Skipper's right, Kai." Lowell smiled, tossing his hair out of his face. "Let's go left, we always go right."

They set off, cautious keeping alert.

The search continued until Lowell threw his staff down. 

"There's nothing here! Can we go back? I'm freezing."

"This is boring, let's go."

"No."

Lowell and Malakai looked at Auron. 

"There is something here. Wait there."

He was close to silent as he crept through the silvery blue trees, seeking out whatever it was he had sensed. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it didn't belong. He turned and caught sight of something through the trees- a common fiend in this area, a chimera. Auron drew his sword and moved towards it, but it turned and ran, already injured. As Auron arrived in the clearing where the monster had been, he saw what had injured it. A young woman lay unconscious on the ground, her long black hair covering her face. Her staff lay some distance away, as though she'd been thrown backwards. She wore a bright red dress, tied at the back with a black ribbon; by the look of her clothing, she was from Kilika. Auron picked up her staff- a pole of gold-like metal topped by a fan-like shape with a ball of some purple crystal in the middle. Inscribed in the metal were the words 'Lillja- departs from Kilika a novice. May she return victorious.'. 

A summoner?! Alone?! He pushed the staff through his belt, knelt and picked up the girl. Her hair fell away from her face and her green eyes opened slightly.

"Hey… thanks…" she half-whispered before passing out again.

Malakai came rushing into the clearing, breathless. 

"I heard a chimera! Is it-" he caught sight of the girl and looked at Auron, who was still studying her face. "Ohh, we in trouble now…"

"We're not. The company of women is tolerated when the female in question is a relative of a Priest, a member of staff or a summoner. We're obliged to take her in until she recovers."

"Well now I'm happy,", was the sarcastic reply, "I have to do the whole look but don't touch thing."

Auron gave him a disapproving look and turned back towards the monastery.

Two

First day of the rest of your life

Lillja awoke to a pleasant breeze coming in through the open window. 

She shot up in bed, her hands clamped over her ears, she could hear a thumping sound, a roar, there were pictures in her head of people she didn't know-

It ended. She lay back down, breathless and white. The room she was in was circular and fairly small. There was a red rug on the bare floorboards. Her bed was below the single window, a heavy wooden door in the wall opposite. 

Sitting up again, she finally noticed that there was someone sitting at the end of her bed. His head was against a set of drawers. He was sleeping. From where she sat, she could make out a red coat black metal armour under it and black hair. She tried to get out of bed, but a pain shot through her. It took a moment for her to work out it's source; she eventually found a bandaged wound on her left side. The young man stirred, his eyes opened. He looked at her, stood quickly and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Lillja called, "Where am I? What happened?"

He just looked at her and left the room.

_Strange_, she thought. He was back in a few minutes, though, with a tray that help various foods. 

"Oh, you're back!" Lillja smiled. "Don't be shy… tell me, where is this?"

Still nothing.

"Why won't you talk? Are you mute?"

"I'm not permitted to speak with you."

"Why?"

"I'm not permitted to speak with you."

She remained quiet while she ate the leaves out of a small bowl. 

"I'm Lillja." Nothing. "Come on, I won't tell! I wouldn't bug you so much if I knew what I could and couldn't do."

"I'm--"

"I heard you the first time." she snapped. "Oh. I'm sorry… it's just frustrating, you know? I don't remember where I was, how I got here… I remember blue, though."

"The woods."

"What?"

"The woods." Auron repeated. "The plants in Macalania are blue. To do with soil…"

"So is that where I am?"

Auron crossed to the door and looked out into the empty corridor. Closing the door behind him, he went back to Lillja and stood at the end of her bed. 

"Close." he replied quietly, "You were found in Macalania Woods. We brought you to our monastery to recover. You're a summoner. Why were you alone?"

For a moment, the word 'summoner' was lost on her. Then pictures began to form in her head. 

"I left Kilika… to start my pilgrimage… my guardian… died, crossing the Lightning Plains…"

"You've been alone since? Why didn't you find a new guardian in Kilika?"

"I…" she stopped. Why hadn't she gone back? "I don't know…"

"The High Priest will send you back to Kilika. We can't let you continue alone."

Lillja was silent.

"You can call me Lilli if it's easier." she looked up, smiling.

"I'm… my name is Auron."

"Pretty. Bevelle name."

He blinked, but said nothing. Lillja pulled herself up by the windowsill and looked out- she was high up, very high. She could see a courtyard below and a group of men fighting.

"What's happening?!" 

"They're training."

"Oh." Pause. "Who's that girl next to the boss man? I thought girls weren't allowed in these places." Pause. "How come I am?"

"You're allowed because you're a summoner. The 'boss man' is the High Priest, Wen Kinoc. Her, I don't know."

"She's very pretty. Cold, though."

Auron didn't answer.

"Can I go outside?"

"I'm not permitted to speak with you."

"But-but-"

Auron placed a finger over his lips. The door opened and Malakai entered. 

"Hey. Kinoc wants to see the lady. She has to wear this." he gave her a black hooded cloak. "See ya…" 

With one lingering glance at Lillja, he left. Once his footsteps had died away, Lillja's face lit up.

"Oooh, sneaky!! I had you down as a little lapdog! He's a friend?"

"My oldest. For future, Lady Lillja, you should remember I can only speak to you when we're alone. Also, I am something of a …lapdog." he winced almost invisibly, "This place, and Yevon's teachings mean a lot to me. I only break this rule because I feel helping a summoner is more important than obeying a rule that is not imposed by the teachings."

"Ah hum." Lillja nodded absently, "Wasn't I supposed to go see…?"

She may have been seeing things, but she could swear she saw her carer… almost smile.

"Yes, you were." As she put the cloak on, he was hit by a strange feeling, a wave of something. He couldn't describe it, exactly, but had Lillja felt it, she would have described it as a sense of finding purpose.


	2. 2: First Day of the Rest of Your Life

Two

First day of the rest of your life

Lillja awoke to a pleasant breeze coming in through the open window. 

She shot up in bed, her hands clamped over her ears, she could hear a thumping sound, a roar, there were pictures in her head of people she didn't know-

It ended. She lay back down, breathless and white. The room she was in was circular and fairly small. There was a red rug on the bare floorboards. Her bed was below the single window, a heavy wooden door in the wall opposite. 

Sitting up again, she finally noticed that there was someone sitting at the end of her bed. His head was against a set of drawers. He was sleeping. From where she sat, she could make out a red coat black metal armour under it and black hair. She tried to get out of bed, but a pain shot through her. It took a moment for her to work out it's source; she eventually found a bandaged wound on her left side. The young man stirred, his eyes opened. He looked at her, stood quickly and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Lillja called, "Where am I? What happened?"

He just looked at her and left the room.

_Strange_, she thought. He was back in a few minutes, though, with a tray that help various foods. 

"Oh, you're back!" Lillja smiled. "Don't be shy… tell me, where is this?"

Still nothing.

"Why won't you talk? Are you mute?"

"I'm not permitted to speak with you."

"Why?"

"I'm not permitted to speak with you."

She remained quiet while she ate the leaves out of a small bowl. 

"I'm Lillja." Nothing. "Come on, I won't tell! I wouldn't bug you so much if I knew what I could and couldn't do."

"I'm--"

"I heard you the first time." she snapped. "Oh. I'm sorry… it's just frustrating, you know? I don't remember where I was, how I got here… I remember blue, though."

"The woods."

"What?"

"The woods." Auron repeated. "The plants in Macalania are blue. To do with soil…"

"So is that where I am?"

Auron crossed to the door and looked out into the empty corridor. Closing the door behind him, he went back to Lillja and stood at the end of her bed. 

"Close." he replied quietly, "You were found in Macalania Woods. We brought you to our monastery to recover. You're a summoner. Why were you alone?"

For a moment, the word 'summoner' was lost on her. Then pictures began to form in her head. 

"I left Kilika… to start my pilgrimage… my guardian… died, crossing the Lightning Plains…"

"You've been alone since? Why didn't you find a new guardian in Kilika?"

"I…" she stopped. Why hadn't she gone back? "I don't know…"

"The High Priest will send you back to Kilika. We can't let you continue alone."

Lillja was silent.

"You can call me Lilli if it's easier." she looked up, smiling.

"I'm… my name is Auron."

"Pretty. Bevelle name."

He blinked, but said nothing. Lillja pulled herself up by the windowsill and looked out- she was high up, very high. She could see a courtyard below and a group of men fighting.

"What's happening?!"

"They're training."

"Oh." Pause. "Who's that girl next to the boss man? I thought girls weren't allowed in these places." Pause. "How come I am?"

"You're allowed because you're a summoner. The 'boss man' is the High Priest, Wen Kinoc. Her, I don't know."

"She's very pretty. Cold, though."

Auron didn't answer.

"Can I go outside?"

"I'm not permitted to speak with you."

"But-but-"

Auron placed a finger over his lips. The door opened and Malakai entered. 

"Hey. Kinoc wants to see the lady. She has to wear this." he gave her a black hooded cloak. "See ya…"

With one lingering glance at Lillja, he left. Once his footsteps had died away, Lillja's face lit up.

"Oooh, sneaky!! I had you down as a little lapdog! He's a friend?"

"My oldest. For future, Lady Lillja, you should remember I can only speak to you when we're alone. Also, I am something of a …lapdog." he winced almost invisibly, "This place, and Yevon's teachings mean a lot to me. I only break this rule because I feel helping a summoner is more important than obeying a rule that is not imposed by the teachings."

"Ah hum." Lillja nodded absently, "Wasn't I supposed to go see…?"

She may have been seeing things, but she could swear she saw her carer… almost smile.

"Yes, you were." As she put the cloak on, he was hit by a strange feeling, a wave of something. He couldn't describe it, exactly, but had Lillja felt it, she would have described it as a sense of finding purpose.


	3. 3: Emelia Reasons Not to Drink

Three

Emelia (reasons not to drink)

As they crossed the courtyard, whispers rippled through the assembly. A few bowed to Lillja as she passed, and she turned her head to give them a discreet smile from under her hood.

Kinoc's office was at the end of a long, dimly lit corridor. Auron knocked waited. Some minutes later, the blonde girl they'd seen earlier exited, giving Auron a smile that looked shy to him and sly to Lillja and walked away.

"Auron," came a voice, "Bring in the Lady Summoner."

They sat down in the luxuriously furnished office. Lillja removed her hood.

"So then," Kinoc began, "Can you tell me how you came to be alone in Macalania?"

"Not really. I don't remember terribly well… I know my guardian was lost crossing the Lightning Plains, other than that… it's a blur. I… I… don't remember how to summon…" tears were falling. Auron looked at her uncomfortably. "I know I could… Valefor was my first success…"

"It's alright! You're welcome to stay here until your memory returns." Kinoc smiled. "Until I see proof of your training, however, I must ask that you wear the hood. For propriety, you see."

"She has proof." Auron gave the Priest Lillja's staff. Kinoc read the inscription.

"Ah. Very well, this will do. I must ask, because there've been reports of a summoner- well, not summoner exactly, more like a mage, who drains the energy from their surroundings in order to learn the secrets within… A highly inappropriate practice. Probably Al Bhed."

"That sounds impossible!" Lillja exclaimed.

"I think so too, but that's not the main reason we're looking for them. The main reason is far too unthinkable to be discussed."

"Would that mean that this person is a master of all forms of magic?" asked Auron.

"You would think so, but I'm not sure. Hm… I think the Lady should have a tour of her residency, don't you think? Emelia!" Kinoc called. The blonde girl appeared at the door.

"Yes, Father?"

"Take the Lady and show her around, would you?"

Emelia led Lillja away. Auron stood, but his superior gestured for him to sit. Emelia closed the door behind her.

"My daughter. I believe you've met?"

"Once, briefly."

"She seems quite taken with you."

She'd have to be, Auron thought, Or else she's a little… loose, wouldn't you say?

"Really?" was all he said. Kinoc didn't know about their brief affair.

"Yes, yes." Pause. "Auron, you know you're a valuable member of our order? You've been with us a long time. Do you ever feel you're not challenged enough? Wouldn't you like to see more of the world?"

"…I am content here."

"You see, Auron, I believe it's time you went away from here in order to gain more experience." the older man said.

"What has made you think this, Sir?"

"My daughter wishes to become your bride."

Auron didn't move. Didn't speak. Barely breathed.

Meanwhile, Emelia had been around most of the grounds with Lillja. She concluded the tour with a visit to the kitchens so she could show her charge silverberry juice, a drink found only in Macalania. They sat at a table usually used by servants and cooks.

"I'm leaving soon." Emelia announced.

"Why?"

"I'm going to be married."Lillja's eyes widened. "Really? Oh my, I love weddings! Who to?"

"Auron."

Lillja blinked. "Oh. But he said earlier- ah…"

Emelia, who had previously seemed so mild, now was unreadable.

"Is that so? Well I think that concludes our tour. Goodbye, Miss Lillja."

The subtle replacement of 'Lady' didn't go unnoticed.

"Stuck up tart." Lillja muttered as Emelia left.

An old maid snorted. "Yer right there, lovie. She's a bad 'un right there."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you…"

"Clearly. I'm Aria. I'm the only woman around here besides yourself. I don't call that thing a woman." Aria sighed. "I feel for the poor guy who's stuck with her."

She ambled off carrying a duster. Lillja left through the door leading into the courtyard, heading to her room. As she reached the stairs leading up the tower, she heard someone whisper.

"Hey, sweetie, feeling lonely?"

Malakai jumped out from the shadows making, Lillja let out a small scream. "You're not supposed to talk to me!"

"Neither's Mister Grumpy Pants , but he still does."

Lillja smiled.

"I know a great place for booze with a view right near here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I found a tree you can get to the top of and I've been saving a bottle? Care to join me?"

That evening, Malakai took Lillja back to her room, kissed her cheek and left. She fell through the door- almost landing on top of Auron.

"Heey, you're here!" she whispered, "Shh, you can't talk!" she giggled.

"What the hell has he given you?"

Auron picked her up and dropped her unceremoniously onto her bed. Her eyes were glazing and closing.

"Hey, Auron… are you really going to marry that tart?"

He tried to stop himself from laughing. "I shouldn't think so."

"Good, 'cos it'd be… a waste…" she yawned. "Your… eyes are beautiful…"

Silence. Sighing, Auron pulled her blanket over her. He settled at the end of her bed, yawned and fell asleep against the drawers.


	4. 4: Losing Faith

Four

Losing Faith

Time passed in much the same way. Lillja made herself feel useful by using her white magic to aid those training in the courtyard. None of her memory returned. Kinoc questioned Auron about Emelia ever more frequently, but he always found an excuse to avoid the issue. Malakai did too; but his excuses were excuses to bump into Lillja.

One early afternoon during the first days of summer, Malakai took Auron on in a training match on the outskirts of the Woods. Their blows were light, neither was really trying. They talked as they went and inevitably, conversation turned to the summoner.

"I'm glad she's still around."

"You really like her, don't you?" Auron asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"Well… you gotta admit, she really is something. Like her? I… think I may love her."

"No." Auron snapped, hitting out too hard with his sword. Malakai blocked. "You're just becoming obsessed with her."

"What? I'm no pervert!" Malakai cried, hitting back.

Auron stepped to one side, dodging the slash. "I didn't say that. I just think your interest in her is a little unhealthy."

"ME?! You're the one who's been sleeping on her floor for the past four months!!"

"I'm protecting her!"

"From what?"

Auron put all of his strength into one last slash and the sword buried itself in Malakai's arm, making him cry out partly in pain and partly in anger.

"This will end now." Auron told him. He left Malakai bleeding on the ground.

Auron found himself in Kinoc's office mere minutes later.

"What is it then, Auron? Come to talk about my daughter?" he laughed dryly.

"Yes. I have decided to accept."

Kinoc looked shocked. "What changed your mind?"

"Emelia is more than I deserve. But with some effort, I'm sure I could keep her happy."

"This is wonderful news! I must begin preparations… I am proud, Auron, of both you!"

The younger man bowed his head, stood up and left.

Darkness fell. Lillja sat on her windowsill, singing softly to herself, waiting for her companion's return. She saw him crossing the courtyard and smiled. He looked so tiny.

She waited, but he didn't come. She must have been waiting half an hour after seeing him before she jumped down and went in search of him. It only took a minute; one set of stairs down was another room identical to her own. She could hear Emelia. Lillja sat down on the stairs, at first listening. She couldn't make out what the other girl was saying. She soon stopped listening anyway, because Emelia wasn't talking anymore and suddenly everything was unbearable. She pressed her hands over her ears, her eyes screwed shut, but she didn't move. She refused to leave because of her.

Some time later, Emelia came out looking no less perfect than she probably had upon entering. Before leaving, she threw Lillja a victorious smile. Lillja slowly got to her feet and went into the room, her face blank. Auron saw her and stared.

"Lilli- what is it?"

Her face was streaked with tears and she looked awful.

"Can't you sleep? I can get something-"

"No. What's going on?"

"I… Emelia is to be my wife."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Lillja rubbed her eyes. "So this is what I get?"

"What?"

"This is what I get? For waiting for you? I waited- forever- because I wanted to see you, to tell you that some of my memory came back. And I come down here and find you screwing that little slut?!"

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"Why do you care?! She means nothing to you!" Lillja half-sobbed. She watched him. "Do you love her?"

"What the- that is… irrelevant."

"I thought so. Why are you doing this?" she reached out and touched his arm lightly.

"I don't think it has anything to do with you."

She flinched, drawing back. "I… I suppose… I thought we were friends…"

She studied him. Fragile, for someone of his build, she thought. Silently, she turned and went back to her own room where she spent the rest of the night on the windowsill, gazing out.

Morning came. Someone knocked- thinking it was Auron, she ran through her apology in her head.

"Come in!" she called.

"Hey you."

"Oh… Morning, Malakai."

"Yep. 's just me. Princess Peach and his toadstool have gone to talk cheese puffs and pineapple chunks." Malakai sneered, putting Lillja's tray down. "Bloody stupid. He barely knows her."

"He told me he doesn't know her at all."

"Maybe he didn't recognise her. I mean, he only shagged her once."

"What?!" Lillja turned properly to face him.

"You look rough. Yeah, they were about sixteen. She was always mental about him. He's a bloody worm though. Goes on about the teachings, but doesn't obey them himself."

"He just thinks some things are more important than following rules not imposed by Yevon."

"Oh yeah? Are you alright? You look really bad…"

Lillja smiled. "I'm fine. Hey, how about we meet up tonight? Usual spot?"

"Hm. Nah, how about I take Princess' place tonight? I'll be your guardian tonight. How's that?"

"Sounds great. See you later."

Meanwhile, 'Princess Peach' sat at the edge of Lake Macalania, watching the fish beneath the ice.

What had he gotten himself into?

He liked Emelia, but he sure as hell didn't want to marry her. Too late, he thought, tapping the ice. Fish scattered.

Or maybe it's not? Maybe I can fix it… But no. He was certain it was all over now, that was it. He'd screwed up. Lillja'd be in the courtyard helping Lowell. He needed all the help he could get. Or maybe Malakai? She gets on with him…

He tapped the ice again. Did he really want to be stuck like this forever? Wishing he'd done things differently?

He thought back to the day he found Lilli. If he moved slightly to the right, he could see the clearing on the other side of the lake, where he'd met her. Her wound was completely healed now. In the few weeks following, he'd discovered that he enjoyed having someone to look after.

(is that really it?)

He liked feeling as though he was needed.

(was that right? did i?)

He remembered that night when she'd stumbled in drunk. The first time he'd heard her insult Emelia.

(she was right)

He'd fallen asleep in his usual place for an hour or so, before waking up and lighting a candle.

(she looks peaceful in this light)

and he'd sat beside her bed, just looking at her.

("Your… eyes are beautiful.")

Yes, he had blushed.

("I waited for you")

(i'm sorry, Lillja.)

("i wanted to see you…")

(i couldn't see you.)

("i'm protecting her!")

(From what?)

(Good question. Others, i suppose.)

("You're the one who's slept on her floor for four months!"

(and i'll stay there.)

("Do you love her?")

(do i?)

Do you love her?

(Yes. I do.)

Long after Lillja had cleaned herself up and had a nap, Malakai arrived at her door. She greeted him, took the bottle from his hand and drank straight from it while he closed the door. They sat side by side on her bed, looking at the stars.

"Where are you from?"

"Kilika."

"I'm from Luca. I've only been here a few years."

"What made you come?"

"Hm. Well, mainly just 'cos I wanted it. Felt like I had to. The final push was realising I couldn't be happy in Luca."

They were silent for a while.

"Before you came here… were you ever in love?"

"No," Lillja replied, "Not once."

"So have you ever?"

"I think… I me someone…"

"Risky. We're supposed to be celibate."

Lillja laughed. "You said love, not lust. There is someone. I don't think he knows. I don't mind. There's something about him that makes me forgive him for it."

Malakai put the empty bottle on the windowsill.

"How about you?" Lillja asked.

"Yeah… there was never anyone in Luca, but there's someone else. She's perfect."

"Aw, that's sweet."

He looked at her.

"Is she pretty?"

"You're beautiful."

Lillja's eyes widened.

"Lilli… you understand, don't you?" he touched her cheek, brushed her hair off her face.

"um… I…"

Something was filling Lillja with uncertainty. "Listen, I-"

"Sh." Malakai kissed her gently. "Don't fight it. Please… I waited so long, Lilli."

"I think you're a little close-"

"Shh. Don't, I said. You know I'd never hurt you, don't you?" he kissed her again, just as gently as before. "I love you, Lilli."

She felt his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back, she tried to scream but he covered her mouth.

"There's no need, Lilli, shhh…" he took his hand away and used it to hold her down while the other one pulled at the ribbon holding her dress.

"Let go, please let me go-"

"Don't be scared… ha… you really are beautiful…" he dropped her ribbon to the floor.

"No please-" she struggled but he was too heavy-

"Now relax, just relax sweetheart… you were always mine …say it, Lillja, say you love me… say it…"

This time she did scream.

The one person awake and close enough to hear that scream knew her voice instantly. He took the stairs two or three at a time, drawing his sword as he went, but as he reached the door, there was an explosion from within; kicking the door open, he retched as the smell of burned flesh hit him. There she was, shivering violently, clutching her blanket and scratching her bare skin as hard as she could. And there he was, unconscious, maybe dead, in a singed heap on the floor.

Auron dropped his sword, picked Lilli up, pulled her to him. They sat like that for hours before her tears came.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here… I didn't protect you… I'm so sorry…"


End file.
